How we met
by Olivia13
Summary: Set 2 years before Alison went missing. Alison is new to Rosewood high. This is about how the girls first met and became the group of five that they are today; they will also meet their enemies along the way. Worth the read!


**Hi! So this is a story about how the five girls met and became the liars. This story starts 2 years before Ali disappears. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own PLL!**

Ali's POV

I walked into my new school. Above the big double door was the large 'Rosewood High' sign. I sighed, I really hope that I could start new, make friends.

I waved away my insecurities and put on my brave face. Even though it was like a mask. I must've looked really confident from the outside. Like the queen bee. But underneath I was Alison. And I was not so secure.

I looked at my schedule and went to my first class, Maths.

As I walked in, everybody stared at me like I was some fascinating creature. I just smirked and strode in the classroom, taking a seat near the back. They didn't bother me.

More people started to come in and take seats. A girl came and took a seat next to me. She had tanned skin with dark hair. She wore ripped jeans with a black tank top.

She noticed me staring "Hi. I'm Emily. You must be new."

I smiled "That obvious huh? I'm Alison by the way."

"Nice to meet you." This girl was really polite.

"So." I said "What sort of things do you like to do."

I needed some new friends; and fast. I was not going to be the loner and the new girl.

"I swim for the Sharks. I spend all of my spare time swimming. How about you?"

I didn't really have a hobby "I don't really belong to any sort of team. I just do whatever I feel like."

Emily continued."I also have a boyfriend called Ben. Are you with anyone?"

"It's a secret." I loved to keep people guessing. It makes me more mysterious.

"Why can't you tell?" Emily asked.

This girl wants to know a lot. I sort of like her though.

"Cause then it wouldn't be a secret." I answered simply.

The truth was that if anybody found out who I was with, we would both be in a lot of trouble.

I talked to Emily throughout the whole of class. I didn't need to pay much attention to the teacher. None of class did really because one student who Emily told me was called Spencer, answered all of the questions.

After Maths was finished I discovered that I had history next. Ugh I hate History.

Luckily for me, Emily was also in that class. We sat together near the front this time.

The teacher entered the classroom. She gave the students a long hard stare until the class became silent.

I immediately didn't like her. She wouldn't get me to be quiet just by staring.

Her gaze fell upon me and inside I felt like sinking into the ground.

Instead, I put on a brave face and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you new?" She asked. Well just to make it more obvious...

"Yes." Keep it simple.

"Well I am Miss Green. Welcome to the class."

"Thanks."

After she had finished embarrassing me I started to talk to Emily again. A few members of the class talked to each other as well.

"Well I only moved here on Saturday bu-" I was cut off from answering Emily's question by the teacher.

"Alison I do not tolerate talking in my classroom."

"Everyone else is doing the same thing. Why pick on me?" I said, informing her that I was not to be messed with.

She looked uncomfortable for a second and Emily gave me the warning look.

"Because Alison, I was just checking that you understood the rules at Rosewood high."

I couldn't be bothered for an argument so I just agreed.

After class had finished I saw some boys picking on a blonde girl for her size. She looked like she was about to cry.

I instantly felt bad for her and I could tell that Emily did too. If I went up there and stuck up for her then I would be seen as the loser I the school. And that was not going to happen.

I soon saw Spencer come and have a go at the boys, taking the crying girl with her.

"What was that girl called?" I asked Emily.

"Hanna." She replied.

"Oh."

* * *

At lunch I sat with Emily. We were talking until we were interrupted by this annoying girl who came up to us.

"So I guess you are the new girl." She smirked, I really hated this girl already.

"Yes. Goodbye now." I just wanted her gone.

She laughed "You think that you can get rid of me so quickly."

"Look. I was was just having a conversation and you came to interrupt. I suggest you leave us alone and don't come back!" This girl thought that she was amazing.

People were starting to stare "Ohh I'm so scared!" She mimicked.

"You should be!"

She was getting on my nerves and I was seething,

"Ali, Mona is not worth it, let's go eat some place else." Emily calmed me down straight away. I can't believe that we had only just met that day.

I had my last class without Emily and I was dreading it. It was art and and let's just say I wasn't very good at it.

As soon as I had walked into the classroom, all eyes were on me. They had all heard of my run in with Mona then. After I had sat down another girl with pale skin and medium length brown hair sat down next to me.

"Are you ok? I heard about Mona. She is so horrible."

I smiled "Yeah, she really gets on my nerves. I'm Alison by the way."

"Sorry. I forgot about introducing myself! I'm Aria."

 **I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter Ali gets closer to Aria. As you can tell. Ali cares a lot about her reputation. Sorry I am going to switch things round a bit. For example Jenna is going to join before the girls are friends unlike the show. Please please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
